


Stress

by prubun



Series: RusPru One-Shots [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22701490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prubun/pseuds/prubun
Summary: Gilbert helps Ivan relax when he's stressing about upcoming tests.
Relationships: Russia/Prussia
Series: RusPru One-Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1401427
Kudos: 13





	Stress

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted: December 17, 2014

Gilbert lay on Ivan’s dorm room bed. The Russian’s roommate was out with some friends, probably drinking and having fun, while Ivan was stuck inside. It was his own fault. Tomorrow were his exams for college. Gilbert never asked what the exams were for or anything like that; anytime he ever asked Ivan something school-related, he’d get panicky and stressed and go study more.

And he was stressing now.

Ivan was hunched over his desk across the room, head tilted down, eyes trained on his books and papers, and back and shoulders tense. Gilbert never understood why he got so stressed. Ivan never failed any of his exams, but he seemed even more stressed about these ones. Gilbert also hated seeing Ivan so upset. He figured if the Russian relaxed a bit, maybe then he’d be able to focus more.

‘He already refused to go out…’ Gilbert thought to himself, eying the back of Ivan’s head. He knew if he wanted Ivan to do something, he’d have to offer him something he couldn’t refuse.

Sitting up from the bed, Gilbert decided how he’d help his boyfriend release that stress he felt. He grinned as he stepped quietly to Ivan. Standing behind him, he wrapped his arms around the broad shoulders.

The touch made Ivan flinch. “G-Gilbert?”

“Hey,” Gilbert cooed in his ear.

Ivan blushed a little. He knew the tone in the albino’s voice. “Gilbie, I’m studying…”

“I know, but you look so tense and you should relax a bit. It’s not healthy to be so stressed like this.” His voice was softer, more caring. “I want you to relax.”

Ivan couldn’t easily resist Gilbert when he was doing his ‘sexy sweet’ thing. “Gilbert…I have to study…”

Gilbert stepped to the side and pulled Ivan’s chair out, turned him to face him, and pushed his hands into the arms of the spinny chair.

“You’ve been studying for days,” he stated. “You can keep studying, but either way I’m still going to make you feel good.”

“What do you—” Ivan let out a small squeak when Gilbert palmed his cock. He tensed up more, sucking in his breath.

“Let me have a few minutes with you, then you can go back to studying, all right?” he asked, gently rubbing in a circle.

Ivan shyly gave a nod, blushing and trying to hide it with his scarf. Gilbert smiled, then got down on his knees. Parting Ivan’s legs, he slipped between them and started to unbutton Ivan’s pants. He gave the fabric a tug, pulling the boxers underneath down as well.

Ivan was always embarrassed when Gilbert did this to him. He never got used to seeing the albino on his knees. Gilbert was so attentive too, and his motives were actually sweet. In truth, Ivan had felt extremely stressed for the last few days, and he was grateful that Gilbert wanted to help him relax.

Gilbert grinned when Ivan’s semi-erection was revealed. He took a bit of pride in making the Russian so aroused so quickly, but he wouldn’t tease Ivan this time. Gently, he wrapped a hand around Ivan’s heated skin, and began a slow pumping motion. Already Ivan sighed and let his muscles loosen, and he tilted his head back as Gilbert’s hand gave him a few soft squeezes here and there. It was like getting a massage, a very sexy and pleasurable massage.

When Ivan was fully erect, Gilbert lowered his head. The Russian felt a spark of delight when a tongue leisurely lapped at the head of his cock. Gilbert always gave him a show, licking in very sensual, exaggerated ways. His tongue circled the head, then teased the tip before he took it into his mouth. Gilbert gave a tight suck, pulling a short moan from the other, and continued rubbing his tongue along the underside.

Ivan gazed down at the albino. Watching his head bob up and down, listening to the sounds of his mouth and the quiet moaning around his cock. His eyes went half-lidded, and he reached down to gently run his fingers through Gilbert’s hair. The smaller male glanced up, locking pink eyes with purple. He loved seeing Ivan in pleasure, and that was all he wanted to do. The whole point of it was to make Ivan forget about studying, forget about his exams, and just feel good for a little bit. He smiled internally and focused solely on pleasuring. Gilbert swallowed Ivan up, taking as much of him into his mouth as he could. He moaned around him, letting the vibrations course through the cock. Gilbert felt the hand in his hair tighten and it only made him moan louder. He never told Ivan that he liked his hair tugged, but he was sure the Russian knew now.

It felt so good. The way Gilbert’s throat pulsed and constricted around him had him nearly losing his mind. The signs started to show. Ivan’s breath became ragged, his thighs trembled, and his fingers gripped the arms of the chair. Gilbert picked up his pace. Hearing Ivan start to mumble in Russian was a clear-cut sign that he was getting close. It was so arousing to hear Russian in a tight, breathy voice. It made Gilbert hot.

With his head bobbing quickly, and his hand twisting and squeezing around what Gilbert couldn’t fit into his mouth, Ivan soon let out a deep groan as he hit orgasm. Gilbert froze his movements and relaxed his throat, letting Ivan’s cum shoot down. He swallowed every drop, then slowly pulled his mouth off of Ivan, licking up any liquid with his tongue. He wiped at his mouth and then looked up at the red-faced Russian with a grin.

“Feel better?” he asked. Ivan nodded weakly. “Good.” Gilbert stood up and kissed Ivan’s lips. “Now you can get back to studying.”

“I really want to do things with you instead,” Ivan spoke coyly, face still red. He could see Gilbert’s semi-erection in his tight pants and he wanted to do something about it.

Gilbert chuckled and smiled. “Tell ya what. Do awesome on your exams tomorrow, and I’ll let you do that thing you’ve been wanting to do.”

Purple eyes sparkled. “Really?” Gilbert nodded, and Ivan grinned happily, then pulled his pants on properly. “I’ll make sure to do my best then!” Gilbert kept smiling, then went to the bed to grab his bag. “You’re leaving?”

“I’m going to take a shower,” the albino answered, swinging the bag over his shoulder. “I’ll be back in a bit. You get to studying!”

Ivan smiled at him, then said his goodbye as he left. Turning back to his books, Ivan had a thought that Gilbert wouldn’t just be showering.


End file.
